Wings of Cupid
by ArisaCake
Summary: In romances, everyone tends to focus on those that fall in love, but have you ever wondered about the other side of the story? As wandering souls and not yet reborn, Hange and Erwin looked over Eren and Levi from the clouds. "What if we helped them get together?" (Levi x Eren fanfic; Told in Hange and Erwin's POV; Ratings might go up)


"_This _close, Erwin! _THIS _close," Hange empathized their words by using her hands to indicate just how _close _it really was.

Erwin sighed. There was yet another failed attempt of their self assigned mission.

He watched his friend and ex-fellow soldier slump on the cloud beside him. That's right, they were no longer in the era of the titans. They have long been extinct, leaving humanity in the hands of victory. Approximately 1200 years have passed since then; it is safe to say that everyone from that time are no longer alive as well. That included Erwin Smith and Hange Zoe.

Though, who would have thought that there was an afterlife?

Those who passed were sent to wander as souls and look over those who remain living and waiting for their turn to be reborn.

In short, there were just a bunch of wandering souls with their memories of the past still in tact.

Now, they probably shouldn't tamper with the lives of the living, but there wasn't exactly a written rule for that.

"They saw each other. They were walking beside each other but going to the opposite direction. Seriously, why couldn't Eren and Levi just have their memories and we wouldn't even have to watch them in frustration every time they pass by each other and do nothing," Hange continued their rant to their blond friend, their back slumped against the soft vapors that formed a cloud, but felt like soft cotton to the wandering souls.

"It's fine," Erwin replied.

"You're frustrated, too, aren't you?"

Erwin stayed silent and stared down through the clouds and down the Earth, and watched Levi exiting the supermarket with two bags of groceries. Eren had just recently walked into the supermarket and come across with the short man and both, to their demise, did nothing to acknowledge each other's presence.

If the two had to estimate, it's been almost a month since Eren had moved into his own apartment, _right _next to Levi's. Both living so close yet never meeting each other properly due to their different time schedules. That was the moment Erwin and Hange took it up as their responsibility to get their old friends to meet in their reborn state.

It was Hange that had spotted Levi and Erwin that had found Eren. It was just a mere feeling that enabled them to find the two. An action of pure instinct.

Eren grew up to be a troublemaker with his temper to be placed as most of the blame. Although, he could be a sweetheart when need be, to Erwin's observations. Now, he was a college student with his—once again—childhood friend, Armin Arlert. At least those two found their way to each other.

Levi, on the other hand, had graduated and became a lawyer, but is easily misunderstood outside of work without Hange there to translate his shitty humor like the old times.

Both men were not friendless and had a fair amount of those they could call their friends, but Eren might end up behind bars with his trouble-making and he's gonna need a good lawyer to get his ass saved, Hange and Erwin would joke.

No, but in reality, Hange and Erwin just had this sudden need to try to make them become friends. There doesn't have to be a specific reason to these matters because sometimes a "just because" is good enough. And to their judgement, they would get along just fine, so might as well keep trying. What else could they really do? They're waiting for their time to be reborn and there's no telling when that would happen! They might as well make the use of it helping out their living friends.

"Let's keep trying," it didn't take long before Erwin spoke up and brought Hange's high spirits back to life.

A cheeky and excited smile planted on their face almost immediately as their sprung back up as if they were never down to begin with.

"What's the plan, Commander?"


End file.
